


Patton Shouldn't Cook

by Cutty_Ren



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bad Cooking, Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutty_Ren/pseuds/Cutty_Ren
Summary: Patton sets things on fire...again.





	Patton Shouldn't Cook

Patton had sunk down into the real world to check up on Thomas, since all the other sides were busy doing their own thing.

When he arrived in the living room Patton was surprised to see that Thomas was in fact over by the kitchen instead of sitting on the couch. Morality bounded over to the kitchen to see what Thomas was up to.

When he stepped into the kitchen the first thing he noticed was the large frying pan sitting on the stove. He also took note of the assortment of ingredients spread across the kitchen counter.

Patton then full on gasped when he realized exactly what Thomas was doing.

“Are you…ARE YOU COOKING?!” Patton wanted to bounce off the walls with glee.

Thomas jumped when Morality spoke and he almost dropped the plate of meat he was holding. “Geezus mother of…Patton! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” He spun around to give Patton an annoyed expression. With a deep breath though he quickly calmed down and turned back to what he was doing. “Yes, I’m trying to cook. I have a recipe book over there that I’m borrowing from my mom.” He jerked his head in the direction of the book that was sitting in amongst all the ingredients.

Patton clapped his hands in a frantic motion. “Oh Thomas! I’m so proud of you! Can I help at all?”

“No.” Came Thomas’s curt reply.

“Please!! I really want to help! Please please pleeeeaaaase!” Patton begged.

“Uggghhh. Fine! But you do as I say.” Thomas felt really reluctant to let his moral side help with cooking but he wasn’t given much choice.

Patton let out a very excited sound of victory. “YAY!”

~~~

Ten minutes later the two were putting the last of the ingredients into the frying pan when Thomas needed to step away to use the restroom.

“Patton, I’ll be right back. Please just look after the pan and don’t burn anything!” Thomas gave Morality a nervous smile before running off to the bathroom.

Patton simply nodded in understanding and slowly walked over to the stove. He giggled with joy at the sound of the vegetables and meat popping in the oil. His eyes darted over to the vegetable oil and then over to the hallway where Thomas had run down moments ago. He finally looked back at the pan. With a very quick motion he snatched up the oil and proceeded to dump it over the frying pan…all of it…the _entire_ container was emptied in an instant.

What happened next was horrifying. The oil over spilled out of the pan and onto the stove. It managed to quickly seep under the pan and as soon as it made contact with the burner it all ignited into a large flame.

The stove top was soon engulfed in fire. The blaze licked at the ventilation fan and a thick black smoke slowly wafted down the hall. The fire alarm did it’s magic in spurring Thomas to act. He flung open the bathroom door and sprinted down the hall. 

Upon seeing the stove ablaze he yelled at Patton. “PATTON! I LEFT YOU ALONE FOR TWO MINUTES AND THIS HAPPENS?!”

Patton wasn’t even phased by Thomas shouting at him. He just continued to grin with happiness. “I love bonfires! I didn’t know you could have them indoors.”

Thomas just stands there and gapes at Morality in disbelief before quickly snatching up the fire extinguisher sitting on the wall. He aims at the base of the fire and squeezes the handle.

It takes most of the extinguisher’s contents to finally put out the fire. When it’s finally over Thomas just glares at Patton and speaks plainly. “Never…again…”

End


End file.
